


Too Hot

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer day, and Dom tries to help Billy cool down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Too Hot

 

“Couldn’t we at least go an get a fan?”

“Too hot to drive.”

‘Biiiiilllleeeee…”

“What, Dom?”

“Let’s go somewhere.”

“Too hot to move.”

“But I’m bored. And hot. And now you’re making me unhappy, and you know how I don’t like being unhap-” Dom’s complaining was stopped by Billy’s lips. Before he could make a move to kiss back Billy had pulled away. “What…?”

“Too hot to complain.” Dom raised an eyebrow.

“Well I have an idea…”

“Hmmm?” Billy opened his eyes, feeling weight on his lap. Dom crouched on top of Billy, straddling him as he leaned down to kiss him fervently. Billy grinned and grabbed the Brit by his hips, bringing him in closer. “Dom, wait… Shouldn’t we go inside?”

“Course not,” he said, shaking his head. “But we can move off this chair…” Before Billy could protest, Dom had grabbed him by the shirt and hauled them both to the ground. Placing an arm beside Billy to hold himself up, Dom bent down and bit the Scot’s lip as he let his hand trail slowly and tantalizingly downward. Billy swallowed a moan as he felt Dom’s expert hand lightly brush his over-sensitized nipple, making the bud erect despite the offensive heat.

Dom let his hand pursue his journey down the t-shirt clad torso, enjoying the feeling of Billy’s body heat on his fingers. He nuzzled Billy’s neck before licking, biting and tasting every inch he could. Billy shifted in the grass, feeling the warm soil on his back. His shirt was clinging to his body, but he didn’t care, nothing else mattered apart from the feeling of Dom and his hands and his tongue and his…

“This is only making me hotter…”

“Hotter indeed…” Billy tried to chuckle but stopped when he felt the hand move overtop of the buldge in his shorts. Dom gave it a good squeeze, causing Billy’s body to arch suddenly, before placing both hand’s on Bill’s sides and slowly peeling off his shirt. He tossed it aside and let Billy take his shirt off and throw it onto the ground as well. Grinding his hips to Billy’s, Dom shuddered than quickly unzipped his pants and sat back onto his calves, closing his eyes when he felt Billy’s hands creep into his pants, grabbing his half-erection and stroking it full. Dom moaned and pushed Billy back onto his back. He slid down, letting his tongue trail the Scot’s shirtless stomach as his hands fumbled with Billy’s belt.

Billy could feel Dom’s hot breath hovering over him just before a hot mouth planted itself on his cock. Billy couldn’t refrain from crying out, it felt so good, Dom’s hot mouth swirling around the head, combined with his strong hand pumping him with a strong grip. He ruffled his hands in Dom’s hair, thrusting his hips up slightly in time with the strokes. There was something about the heat, it was forcing Billy to see stars and everything looked hazy, and the humid air was making him twice as aroused as usual. His hands in Dom’s hair tightened in time with his straining leg muscles.

“Dom… I’m…” There was no need to tell him, Dom of course, knew that Billy was close. He loved the feeling of his friend’s tightening muscles, hearing his held back cries. He hurried and tightened his strokes, knowing that’s what Billy liked. He bowed down again to kiss Billy, hard, to stifle his moans, and to keep stroking until Billy was spent.

“How’s that?” asked Dom after moments of silence, interrupted only by Billy panting.

“We seem to be forgetting someone.” Before Dominic could utter a word Billy had pulled him back down. Dom was once again leaning his weight on either side of Billy, but he couldn’t do so much as sit on Bill’s thighs with his mouth slightly open, making feeble attempts to breathe, for Billy’s hand had found it’s way inside Dom’s pants.

“Christ Bills…” he muttered when Billy roughly bit at his earlobe. He ground his hips into Billy’s, encouraging to go faster. Dom bent down on his elbows, sobbing quietly into Billy’s neck. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, though it was hard. Billy always knew the right spots to touch, and when exactly to touch them, and oh god he was so close it hurt…

“Come on Dommeh…” Billy encouraged. He let his free hand lightly trace over Dom’s sensitive perineum, causing him to shout out in delicious surprise. Dom felt his stomach muscles tighten as he buried his face back into Billy’s shoulder. He felt everything build up to an incredible crescendo and let himself go, spilling all over Billy’s hand and stomach. Dom rolled over and collapsed next to Billy, nuzzling his neck as he tried to regain steady breathing.

“Cooled down yet?”

“If anything, I feel hotter.” Billy said in mock-disappointment.

“Well, I have another idea…”

“We’d better be heading to a nice cold shower…” Dom grinned devilishly, not uttering a single word, before getting up and running off into the house. Billy heaved a sigh, collected their shirts, sauntering back inside, but not before hearing Dom yell “It’s too hot to stay outside!”


End file.
